Justice League: Dark Beginnings, Chapter 5
by tngolfplayer
Summary: Blake/Batman vs the Man of Steel! Crossing the line that Bruce would never cross, Blake/Batman seems to be on the verge of a complete break down. Superman swoops down to stop him, but is in for the surprise of his life.


Superman was hovering a mile away from Wayne's penthouse, watching him closely. He observed him putting on the Bat suit, and noticed immediately the change in the way he held himself and moved. Supreme confidence, power, purpose. He watched as he stepped off the balcony, and before he could move to catch him, he watched in amazement as a cord shot out of his hand and he swung away to another building. He moved forward to follow him when he heard screams a few blocks away. He turned and flew to the location and saw a different looking Batman standing over a bleeding, injured, person.

Blake/Batman finally found his junkie. As luck would have it, he was at his dealers at the moment. He left the car and fired a cable up, swinging into the shadows on the side of the alley. Fully armored, his new suit was a bit heavy then the original, but with some of his new arsenal, he was prepared for anything. Crouched in the shadows he watched as the druggie left and the dealer turned to walk away. Leaping from the fire escape, he landed on the back of the dealer, both knees firmly in his spine. He heard a satisfying crunch and heard the dealer yell out in pain. Rolling the dealer over, ignoring the fact his legs were limp and non-moving, he grabbed the dealer by the throat and lifted him up, slamming him into the wall. "Where's Black Mask?" he growled out. The dealer was barely responsive, barely whimpering when Blake slammed him into the wall again, hearing the crack of his skull this time.

"I'm not asking again scum!" Blake roared, as this time micro needles from his gloves pierced the dealers skin, and sparks of electricity shot out into the dealer.

"Enough" spoke a voice, above and behind Blake. Blake turned slowly and faced the alien from the news, hovering behind him, a scowl on his face, arms folded. "Give yourself up, and it will go easier for you." Superman said.

Blake blinked his eye, pulling up a display in his helmet doing a quick analysis of the alien. "Why would you stop me, do you want scum like this on the street, killing people, killing kids?" Blake asked. Trying to delay Superman with conversation, Blake was using micro-pressure points in his gloves and eye motions to arm and prepare his surprises.

Superman was disgusted. He never thought Wayne was a killer. Looking closely with x-ray vision, he tried to look at his face, into his eyes, and was brought up short. Wayne's helmet was sheathed in a thin layer of an iron polymer. In fact, his whole costume was. How could he know about that? Was he really that smart?

"Of course not, but you catch one, turn him in, then move to the next. You aren't a judge, jury and executioner Wayne."

Blake let out a short maniacal laugh. "You think I am that pathetic Wayne? He was weak, he was pathetic, and he couldn't make the hard choices needed for this line of work." Inside his helmet, his lights flashed green. Good, let's see what this alien is made of Blake thought to himself.

Crouching down twin Tasers appeared on his shoulder and launched themselves towards Superman. In shock he watched as they bounced off his chest, never getting a chance to embed in his skin. Superman sighed and blurred down to Blake, crushing the launchers in his hands, then picking Blake up by his throat. "Didn't do your homework did you Batman?" Superman asked. Losing oxygen Blake pressed another button in his glove that turned on millions of high powered LED's woven into the suit. Superman dropped Blake as he blinked in surprise. Did he just blow himself up? Blinking rapidly he began looking around when a rising high pitched screech went off beside both his ears, and Blake was bouncing away again, this time throwing putty at him. The sound was increasing to the painful level when the putty exploded. Not exactly hurting him, but with the noise, causing him to stagger to the ground. He heard Blake's voice weaving in between the modulation of the screeching.

"I did do my research. Superman, I assumed super senses as well. You might be wondering why my suit is all in lead? I found an unique rock the other day, unlike any I had ever seen. It was green and glowing, and giving off radiation. I also found I could channel the radiation into a focused beam, that would poison and burn anything. I was planning on using it on Black Mask, a body part at a time, but now is a good time to field test it."

Superman was listening but not overly worried. He could fly into space, into the very sun. Radiation wouldn't bother him, but this screeching was getting annoying. He couldn't focus his senses enough to locate it either.

A green beam of misty light exploded from Blake's glove, hitting Superman in the back. Superman began to feel sick, then weak, and wondered what was going on. He had never felt like this before. Staggering to his knees he turned around to look at Blake and his vision blurred and he fell back to the ground.

Blake was watching Superman and had a realization, he had just found out Superman was sensitive to radiation. He could sell this information to the government, get the money he needed to continue his fight. He knew they must be worried about the alien. He walked over to Superman, kicked him a couple times, and then left the alley. Leaving behind a dead drug dealer, and a wounded man of steel.


End file.
